vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deumion
|-|Deumion= |-|Phrekyos= Summary Deumion is the guardian of the Arcane Labyrinth and the protector of the most powerful Black Magic, Destroy. Countless years ago he was discovered to have an aptitude for magic and summoning at a young age, mastering many of the worlds' most powerful spells and being able to summon any number of powerful Holy Beasts. To this end, the king of the nation Deumion resided in chose him to become the seal of the Arcane Labyrinth, which the latter accepted. For years afterward his youth was frozen in time as he guarded the Labyrinth against any number of power-hungry foes seeking Destroy's power. Firion and his allies eventually navigate the labyrinth themselves, confronting Deumion at the end after defeating the powerful Holy Beast he summons, Phrekyos. If they choose to give him a special item called the Light of Hope, he bestows upon them the ultimate White Magic, Revive. However, should they wish for destruction, he will attempt to defeat them as he did an innumerable number of other foes, but fell in combat after a grueling fight. Afterwards the party may continue onward to collect the tome, causing Deumion to crawl after them with his dying breaths before succumbing to his wounds. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 5-C Name: Deumion Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Male Age: Unknown (was kept alive as the seal for an unknown period, but it is known that his society was an ancient one) Classification: Human Wizard, Superboss | Holy Beast, Superboss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Holy Manipulation (via Holy), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, and Ice variety), Telekinesis, Summoning, and Power Nullification (via Dispel) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Breath Attack, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Moon level (Capable of casting Starfall XVI, a spell otherwise only used by the Emperor of Heaven, and was capable of fighting against the end-game party) | Moon level (Should be comparable in power to Deumion) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to hold his own against the entire end-game party) Lifting Strength: Unknown (As a wizard he never engages in physical combat) Striking Strength: Moon Class (Clashed with the party and is one of the games' strongest enemies) | Moon Class Durability: Moon level (Tanked attacks from the end-game party and managed to remain alive long enough to crawl to the Destroy tome's room before succumbing to his injuries) | Moon level (Should be comparable in power to Deumion) Stamina: Very high (Can hold his own against the party for an extended period of time) Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A genius wizard who mastered many of the most powerful magics on the planet at an early age and was able to summon Holy Beasts like Phrekyos at a whim. He has guarded the Arcane Labyrinth for an untold amount of time from those seeking the power of the Destroy tome, defeating every interloper until Firion's party arrived. Phrekyos is a beast under Deumion's command and thus fights like a savage animal. However, it too is able to wield powerful magics but prefers to finish foes with its indomitable physical blows. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Deumion *'Blaze XVI:' Deals a large amount of fire-elemental damage to all opponents. *'Blizzard XVI:' Deals heavy ice-elemental damage to all opponents. *'Dispel XVI:' Dispels all magical enchantments and enhancements used by his foes. *'Flare XVI:' Triggers a massive fusion reaction, creating an explosion that deals massive non-elemental damage to all foes. *'Holy XVI:' The ultimate offensive White Magic, dealing massive non-elemental damage to all opponents. *'Summoning:' Deumion is able to summon and control powerful Holy Beasts like Phrekyos with ease and has done so since he was a boy. *'Starfall XVI:' Summons a massive meteor to crush his opponents, dealing massive non-elemental damage. Phrekyos *'Blaze XVI:' Deals a large amount of fire-elemental damage to all opponents. *'Boulders IX:' Calls down boulders to crush targets with earth-elemental damage *'Icestorm XVI:' Calls in an icy blizzard to freeze foes, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Poison Breath XVI:' Exhales a poisonous mist that damages foes before poisoning them. *'Starfall XVI:' Summons a massive meteor to crush his opponents, dealing massive non-elemental damage. *'Thunderbolt XVI:' Summons a massive burst of lightning to blast all foes, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. Key: Deumion | Phrekyos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Animals Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Good Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5